Run, Baby, Run
by SleekBlanBoys
Summary: When sneaking away from the house with your incestuous lover, ends with your father finding you kissing, running is the answer for Joe and Nick. Joick One-shot. Songfic.


**Enjoy!**

**Songfic: Check Yes Juliet by: We the Kings**

**Disclaimer: Check Yes Juliet by: We the Kings**

* * *

**Run, Baby, Run**

Joe broke into a run as thunder pounded in the sky overhead. He had been walking for over an hour just to see his boyfriend, who just so happened to be his brother. Joe moved out of the family home a few months before he and Nick got to together. But, Nick was still 16 years old so, he still lived at home with his parents and younger brother, Frankie.

Rain began to pour from the clouds as Joe neared his old home. He stopped on the sidewalk near his old mailbox and pulled out his cell phone, opening a text to Nick.

_Joe:  
__Come outside, I'm not leaving until you do._

He smiled as he pressed send, hoping Nick would be excited that he was waiting.

**Check yes Juliet  
Are you with me?  
Rain is falling down on the sidewalk  
I won't go until you come outside.**

Just as Nick opened his text from Joe, he heard a pop against his window. He stared at the window in confusion for a moment before turning back to his phone. He smiled from ear to ear, knowing Joe was outside waiting for him. Then, there was another pop against his window. Nick pulled himself off his bed and shuffled over to his window, opening the blinds. Joe was standing in the yard, soaked by the rain, a few stones sitting in his left hand. Joe took a small stone in his right hand and threw it at Nick's window, creating another pop. Nick waved down to his drenched lover and then moved to open the window.

**Check yes Juliet  
Kill the limbo  
I'll keep tossing rocks at your window  
There's no turning back for us tonight**.

"What are you doing here?" Nick smiled, poking his head out the window.

"Come on, let's go." Joe waved.

"But, Mom and Dad are home."

"Put on a jacket, lace up your converse and get out here!" Joe said, stomping his foot.

"Okay, just a minute." Nick laughed, pulling himself back inside his room.

**Lace up your shoes  
Ay Oh Ay Ohhh  
Here's how we do**

**  
Run, baby, run  
Don't ever look back  
They'll tear us apart  
If you give them the chance  
Don't sell your heart  
Dont't say we're not meant to be  
Run, baby, Run  
Forever will be  
You and me.**

"Alright." Nick said, reappearing at the window. "How do I get out of here alive?"

"I don't care, baby, just hurry." Joe whined.

"Kay, just let me say goodbye to Frankie first."

"No! Nick, don't! He'll tell Mom and Dad." Joe stressed, walking closer to the house.

"It will be fine. I'll make him promise to keep it a secret."

"I'll be waiting." Joe smiled.

"Love you." Nick smiled back, before leaving the window and walking down the hall to Frankie's room.

**Check yes Juliet  
I'll be waiting  
Wishing, wanting  
Yours for the taking  
Just sneak out  
And don't tell a soul goodbye.**

Nick planted a kiss on Frankie's forehead and then ran from the room. He raced into his bedroom and to the open window. He carefully climbed out onto the roof, closing the window as he did so. He slowly crawled down the incline to the edge of the roof.

"Hey hansom." Joe smiled up at Nick, who blushed. "Here, jump." he said, widening his stance and opening his arms. Nick slowly got up onto his feet and peered over the edge.

"One…Two…" Joe counted. "THREE." Nick jumped into the air, snapping his eyes shut. Nick let out a sigh as he felt Joe's arms wrap around him.

"You made that look easy." Joe said, cradling Nick's body in his arms.

"Joey, what if they lock me out?" Nick asked, opening his eyes.

"They won't, Babe. Even if they do, you can always come stay with me." Joe smiled, hope in his eyes.

"Why can't I just live with you? It would make things so much easier." Nick sighed.

"Because, Baby, you're still sixteen and Mom and Dad still can make decisions for you."

"Does that mean they can decide if I see you or not?" Nick cringed, brushing a hand across Joe's cheek.

"No, Nick. They could never keep us apart." Joe said, setting Nick on his feet.

"Good." Nick smirked, before grabbing Joe's cheeks and pulling him into a kiss.

**Check yes Juliet  
Here's the countdown  
3... 2... 1... now fall in my arms now  
They can change the locks  
Don't let them change your mind**

"Nicholas?" Mr. Lucas yelled. Nick and Joe pulled out of their kiss to see their father standing on the front porch. "Nicholas what are y- JOSEPH!" he screamed.

"RUN!" Joe yelled, taking Nick's hand and pulling him away from the house. The two boys took off down the street, rain pouring down on them.

"GET BACK HERE, NICHOLAS!" their father screamed.

"Run, Baby, Run!" Joe yelled, tugging on Nick's hand.

**Lace up your shoes  
Ah Oh Ah Ohhh  
Here's how we do**

**Run, baby, run  
Don't ever look back  
They'll tear us apart  
If you give them the chance  
Don't sell your heart  
Don't say we're not meant to be  
Run baby run  
****Forever will be  
You and me**

Joe pulled Nick up the stairs of his apartment, five miles away from his old home. Once they made it up to his room on the seventh floor, Joe pulled out his key and Nick wrapped his arms around Joe's waist, panting heavily.

"Come on, Baby." Joe said, pushing open his apartment door. Nick pressed his cheek to Joe's back and wrapped his arms tighter around his waist. "Nicky, Let's go inside." Joe chuckled.

"Mmmhmm." Nick groaned. Joe turned around in Nick's arms, hugging him back. Joe ran his hands down Nick's sides until they were at the back of his thighs. He lifted Nick up and pulled him to his chest. Nick wrapped his legs around Joe's waist and rested his head on Joe's shoulder.

"Let's go get some dry clothes on, okay?" Joe asked, walking into his apartment and kicking the door shut.

"Okay." Nick sighed, nuzzling Joe's neck.

Joe and Nick both changed into a clean pair of sweatpants and t-shirts. They sat on the couch in the living room, hands interlaced along with their lips. They were living their night together to the fullest, making sure to leave no minute untouched.

**We're flying through the night  
We're flying through the night  
Way up high,  
The view from here is getting better with  
You by my side**

The rain pelted the windows of Joe's apartment, muffling the sounds coming from the boys as they kissed. Joe eased Nick down on the couch, straddling his waist. The boys were so caught up in each other that they didn't hear the banging of a fist against the apartment door. They were well aware that their running got them away from their angry father but, they never thought he would follow them back to Joe's apartment.

"JOSEPH OPEN THE DOOR!" their father screamed, throwing his fist into the door again. Joe jerked into reality, looking behind him at the door his father was banging on.

"Nick," Joe breathed, bringing their interlaced hands to his face, resting his cheek against Nick's fingers.

"He followed us." Nick panted, closing his eyes. "What's he going to do to me?"

"Nothing, Baby." Joe whispered. "We're going to stay right here."

"I want to stay here with you, Joe. Don't let him take me away from you." Nick said, a tear falling from his eye.

**Run baby run  
Don't ever look back  
They'll tear us apart  
If you give them the chance  
Don't sell your heart  
Don't say we are not meant to be  
Run baby run  
Forever will be...**

"We will be together forever, baby." Joe said, looking back to Nick's worried features.

"Don't let him tear us apart, Joe." Nick cried. Joe eased himself on top of Nick, wrapping his arms around him.

"Never. It will be just You and Me, always." Joe said, pressing his lips to Nick's.

"You and Me?" Nick breathed, pulling out of their kiss.

"You and Me."

**Run baby run  
Don't ever look back  
They'll tear us apart  
If you give them the chance  
Don't sell your heart  
Don't say we are not meant to be  
Run baby run  
Forever will be  
You and me  
You and me  
You and me**

* * *

**Reviews make me smile!**

**~Sleek Blan~**

* * *


End file.
